A Kindling Fire
by ChicagoFireLovee
Summary: Dawson just admitted to Mills that she couldn't tell him what he wanted. She knew she had feelings for Casey, and she knew he was hurting. After a days events, she goes to visit him, to see how he's doing. What seems like a friendly gesture may turn in to so much more. Pick up from the first season finale!
1. A Warm Embrace

**A/N: **Welcome to the first Chicago Fire fan fiction story I have ever written. And thanks for getting to this point, meaning you gave my story a chance. For that, I am sincerely grateful. I hope you enjoy and leave me notes telling me what you do and don't like so that I can connect with my "fan base" and keep it to your liking as best as possible!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Chicago Fire, NBC, or anyone associated with the show. This is written purely for fan fictional purposes and out of love for the show.

**Warnings: **This story will start off with clean intentions and the occasional explicit word usage, but I will warn any reader now, there will be future violence, graphic descriptive visuals, and sexual content. I will again warn you with each chapter on what to expect.

**Pick up Point: **This is right after the end of the season finale, where Casey and Dawson hug, except this is my alternate continuation of what could happen!

Casey tears fell more rapidly as Dawson embraced him tighter, shifting so that most of the weight was on her. She could feel the heat from his breath as each sob rang out into the silence that surrounded them.

'How could a man that seemed so strong have so many hidden emotions?' Dawson thought to herself as her hand subconsciously rubbed in a repeated up down motion along Casey's back, 'Oh yeah, he's just as human as the rest of us.'

Suddenly Casey pulled back, wiping his face with the sleeve of his grey shirt. Clearing his throat, he spoke lowly, "Sorry…lost it for a second there." He moved past Dawson and walked into the living room, "Sorry you had to see this mess, just haven't been around lately to clean it up!"

'Lie!' Dawson thought to herself. She kept her back to him so he wouldn't see how confused he had felt that he needed to cover this up.

"I mean, with all the shifts Chief Boden's been making me work, there isn't much time to do anything other than sleep." He began cleaning up dirty clothes that cluttered the couch, "I guess whatever keeps me busy makes him…"

"Casey, stop!" Dawson turned around to face him, "You don't have to make excuses for this mess."

"They're not excuses, I'm telling the…"

She cut him off again, "No, you're not telling the truth," she tried to calm the harshness that had begun to show in her voice, "Please, you don't have to hide your pain anymore. What you just let out, that emotional side, it's not evil, and it's ok to be sad…" She stopped, feeling choked up for a brief moment.

"What happened to Hallie is beyond horrible, and it's not fair, whether her killer is dead or not!"

"Or not?" Casey finally spoke again, "What do you mean or not? He was shot in the head, Dawson. You checked him yourself, he was dead, no pulse, straight up fucking dead!"

"Yes, that guy was dead. But something wasn't right about that guy Casey. When Voight was walking up, the guy asked if it was him, and then he began to say something else…" Dawson looked to the floor, recalling the events of that day, "He said something about Voight telling us the truth about something, and then he was shot, point blank in the head."

"How do you even know that? You weren't up there with us when it was all going down," Casey's anger began to fade as he too recalled what had happened, begin choked with a gun to his head, but more importantly, what was going on in his surroundings.

"I wasn't, but Antonio was. He was right behind Voight. He said it sounded like this guy was innocent…well, at least innocent when it came to Hallie's death."

"I don't remember that, and the guy had me in a chokehold. I would have heard him say that!"

"Not if your adrenaline was pumping and you were focused on not losing your own life," Dawson moved into the living room, closer to the couch where Casey had now taken a seat. "Casey, Antonio is on our side, he's very skeptical about Voight, too."

Casey shook his head and ran a hand through his messy, unwashed hair, "Dawson…I know that, but Hallie was murdered and my gut tells me that guy had something to do with it."

"Fine, maybe he did. But maybe Voight did too. He almost killed Hallie before, in that car accident. You don't think maybe he had something to do with her actual death?" Dawson's tempered voice echoed off the walls.

"…I…" Casey was left speechless, his thoughts racing through all the possibilities. "I don't want to think about this anymore right now. I have things to get done, Dawson. Can you please?" He pointed towards the door.

Dawson looked to the door and then looked back to the disheveled man that sat before her, "I can't leave you like this, Casey. Scratch that, I _won't_," she emphasized, "leave you like this."

Casey sat in silence, pondering what she just said, and after a few minutes, responded, "Well, if you're going to stay, could you at least get me a beer?"

Dawson let out a much needed laugh, feeling that the mood in the apartment had lightened a little with his words. She got up from the arm of the couch and walked past the dining room into the kitchen, "Platinum or just a regular?" She called.

"Whatever you want to grab!" Casey yelled back.

**A/N: **Alright, so I know this chapter is quite short, but I want to make sure that people are interested in reading more before I truly invest a lot of time into this story. Let me know what you think!


	2. Simple Conversations

**A/N: **Thank you so much for all the great feedback on the first chapter. It has definitely pushed me to update more quickly! You are all very amazing people and I hope to continue to keep you interested and can't wait to hear more from you! Love you all, my Chicago Fire fans!

**Disclaimer:** I still do not own Chicago Fire, NBC, or anyone associated with such.

**Warnings: **Again, explicit language is something that will come up, so young readers be warned. Nothing but a bit of fluff otherwise!

**Pick up Point: **Dawson just grabbed herself and Casey a beer from the fridge and headed back to hang with him on the couch!

"So, instead of going on and on about something neither of us really want to discuss," Dawson fell into the couch cushion, a short distance from where Casey sat, "What else can we talk about?" She twisted the lid off her beer and took a swig.

Casey took the beer she was holding out to him and opened it, resting it on his leg instead of taking a drink.

"Well," he started, "You want to tell me why Shay looked like a sad puppy when we left the jail? She wasn't inside long enough for anything to happen to her."

"Shay? I don't know. I guess I didn't notice. I was kind of dealing with my own problems," Dawson frowned.

Casey sipped from his beer and then set it at his feet, grabbing the remote as he sat back into the couch once more.

"She looked ready to cry, Dawson. Something's up with her. Did she go through with the fertile process thing?"

"Yeah," Dawson nodded, "But last I knew, she was waiting to see if she was…" Dawson stopped mid sentence, the reality of what happened to Shay metaphorically slapping her in the face, "Casey…I think I know…and it's not good. Mind if I call her?"

"Go ahead. Female talk it up…" Casey's face twisted with awkwardness, "or whatever…" he laughed.

Dawson shook her head, a small laughing escaping her lips, "Yeah, that's what we do!" She got up from the couch and walked down the hall of Casey's apartment. Turning in to what must have been his bedroom, she sat down on the edge of the bed and dialed in Shay's number.

…

Casey, tired of flipping through channels, finally settled on a movie on AMC, turning the volume down before letting the remote fall from his hand to the side of his leg. He sipped on his beer and tried to remain focused on what the TV screen was flashing in front of him, but the faint noise of Dawson's conversation with Shay was seemingly more intriguing to him at that point. He grabbed the remote and turned the volume to almost complete silence and leaned back into the couch, hoping for a better chance at hearing. He started catching some of what was being said.

"…and it didn't work?..."

'Shit!' Casey thought.

"…money back?"

A puzzled expression fell among his facial features, 'Damn, if she doesn't get that back…that's thousands of dollars!'

"…is there another way? Could you contact…" Dawson's voice disappeared into the silence.

'Contact who, damnit?!' Casey got to his feet, slowly moving from the couch towards his bedroom.

"Alright, well, if you need anything, let me know…love you too, Shay! Bye!"

Dawson got up from the bed and walked back into the hallway, running right into Casey.

"What the hell?" she fell stumbled backwards.

"I…uh…" Casey fumbled for words.

"You uh…eavesdrop much?" Dawson chuckled and walked past him back out into the living room.

"I wasn't," Casey tried to defend his state of being there, "I was heading to the bathroom."

"Ok, if you're going to lie, at least make it plausible. The bathroom is right here," she pointed as she passed it.

'Damn, she's good,' Casey laughed to himself.

"How's Shay?"

"She's a bit…wait, do you even truly care?" Dawson sat back down on the couch, curling her legs up under her.

"Of course, I may not be your lieutenant, but I still care about you and Shay," Casey walked to the couch and sat down next to her.

'So you care about me, eh?' Dawson inwardly smiled. Little did she know, she had outwardly smiled as well.

"What?" Casey asked, joining her in smiling.

"What do you mean what?"

"You smiled when I said I care about you and Shay? Is that news to you?" Casey laughed.

Dawson felt her cheeks heat and tried to remain calm and collected, "No, not news, just…a kind thought, that's all!"

She turned her head towards the television, hoping Casey would do the same.

Luck was on her side in that moment, because after a few seconds, Casey turned and focused on the movie as well.

…

A couple of hours had passed and the movie rolled through its end credits.

"I honestly don't even know what this movie was about," Casey chuckled, turning to Dawson.

Dawson didn't respond, however, because a little over halfway in to the movie, she had fallen asleep.

"Seriously, Dawson?" Casey almost whispered. He shook his head with a smile, got up from his spot on the couch and lifted her into his arms. Walking around the couch, he headed for his bedroom.

'Good thing you're light,' Casey thought to himself, 'Otherwise you'd be staying on the couch!'

He set her down where he would normally lay and covered her with the quilt, a gift from his mother, which lay neatly folded at the end of the bed.

"Sweet dreams," Casey whispered into the silence.

And something in that instant had pushed him to make his next move, although he wasn't quite sure what. Leaning over Dawson's still body, he placed a kiss on her forehead, lingering for only a moment, before turning and walking back out to the couch.

**A/N:** Alright, so here is chapter 2! Thank you all so much for all the reviews you sent in! I tried my best to respond to each and every one of you. If you didn't get a response, I do apologize, but know that I so greatly appreciate you taking the time to let me know how you like my story! Like what you read? Review, let me know what you think, and what you want to see happen next!


	3. After Hour Conversations Part 1

**A/N: **Wow, my readers, all of you that take the time to review, thank you so very much! I couldn't do this without you, and even though this is only the third chapter, you guys have made this the best story I've ever written on here! Thank you for being so amazing! On to chapter 3!

**Disclaimer: **Wish I did, but do not own Chicago Fire, NBC, or anyone associated with such.

**Warning: **Still watch for explicit language, and maybe some fantasy thoughts throughout this chapter!

**Pick Up Point: **Casey kissed Dawson on the forehead after placing her in his bed due to her falling asleep during the movie. He is on his way back out to the couch to crash for the night.

…

Casey moved silently down the hallway, into the kitchen for a midnight snack. After searching the refrigerator and coming up with nothing, he checked the cupboards.

'I really need to get some food,' he thought to himself as he closed the door gently, remaining empty handed.

Giving up on his food escapade, he decided coffee would probably put him to sleep, doing the opposite for him of what it does to everyone else. He pulled the coffee maker from the corner of the counter, plugged it in, put coffee grounds into the top and shut it, pressing the start button.

As the coffee prepared in the pot, Casey went back out into the living room, pulling the cushions off the couch and pulling out the hidden bed. He pulled the blankets down from the back of the couch and laid them out evenly. He grabbed the cushions from the floor and placed them on the bed, making them into what would be pillows for the night.

Deciding the coffee would need a few minutes to cool after it had completed its cycle of being made, he thought he'd check on Dawson one more time.

'Have to make sure she stayed asleep…and that she's comfortable,' he told himself as he made his way down the hallway and back into his room.. Opening the door, he poked his head in. The light from the kitchen sent a beam into his room, shining the light directly on to Dawson's petite frame. Her back was to him, so he couldn't see that she was fully asleep. The sound of a muffled snore convinced him, however, that she was.

"Snoring, eh? Definitely going to get you on that!" he whispered laughing.

Once he was satisfied in knowing she was ok, Casey headed back out to the couch. He laid down on the bed, grabbing the remote, and started flipping through channels.

'Infomercial...infomercial…infomercial…seriously? And this is why the fire house is more productive than being at home…' he thought.

He landed on a channel discussing several ways to weight loss and dropped the remote on the bed next to him, 'Sure…whatever.'

Casey's eyes started to droop as time ticked by on the clock. He body became weaker and weaker, begging for sleep, and soon, a dark unconsciousness consumed him.

_Beep…Beep…Beep…Beep…_

Dawson rolled from her stomach on to her side, her eyes fluttering open. The darkness that surrounded her shocked her. She sat up, looking around the area she was now in. She started to realize the familiarity of it and fell back on to her elbows, 'Why am I in Casey's room? Wait…I'm back in Casey's room…in Casey's bed…' She cautiously slid her hand to the side, expecting to feel something, though nothing was there.

'Phew!' she lied to herself.

_Beep…Beep…Beep…Beep…_

Dawson looked to the door, realizing this was the sound that had awoken her. Pulling the blanket from her body, she slid across the bed and placed her feet on the hardwood floor, standing slowly for her sense of seeing was undeniably unhelpful in the dark.

Slowly, she moved towards the doorway, skidding her feet and keeping her arms extended to stop herself from bumping in to anything. Upon reaching the door, she turned the handle and opened it as quietly as she could.

'Where's Casey?' she questioned herself.

Tiptoeing down the hallway, she tried as best she could not to make the floorboards creak beneath her weight. As she entered the kitchen, she heard the noise again.

_Beep…beep…beep…beep…_

Scanning the counter, she found the source.

"Seriously, Casey? Coffee at…2:30 in the morning?!" she whispered, her voice rising when she read the time illuminating from the microwave.

Closing the gap between herself and the counter, Dawson pressed the "off" button and pulled the pot from its place. She carried it over to the sink, preparing to dump it in, but instead changed her mind, grabbing two cups from the rack and pouring them to the rims.

After placing the pot back to its original position, Dawson picked up the mugs and carefully made her way into the living room where she thought Casey might be.

"Casey? You in here?" she called as she tried to maneuver her way through the small space. As she rounded what she assumed was the couch, her knee knocked in to something hard and metal.

"Shit!" her voice cried out, filling the silence.

"Ah! What the hell?!" Casey sprung up from his sleeping position.

"Sorry!" Dawson stumbled backwards, a limp now evident.

"Why are you pouring coffee on me?" Casey wiped the hot liquid from his face. Realizing the spot where he still lay was now sopping wet, he rolled off his makeshift bed and stood. He moved a couple of feet towards the door and flipped on the light switch. "Damn, that's the stuff I just made, isn't it?" He recalled putting the pot on about an hour earlier.

Dawson nodded, no words escaping her lips.

Casey's arms flung out to the side as he looked down at his shirt, "Well, I guess if I'm not going to drink it…wearing it is an option!" He chuckled and started pulling his shirt up, revealing his toned stomach.

Dawson did everything in her power not to let her jaw hit the floor as stripped before her. 'Holy…am I dead? Is this Heaven?'

Pulling the shirt the rest of the way off, Casey threw it on the arm of the couch, glancing up to Dawson. Upon noticing her interest without his shirt, he spoke lowly, "Like what you see?" A smile graced his face.

Dawson felt her cheeks flush, "I…uh…what?" Her eyes averted to a new spot on the wall, then to the floor, then back to Casey's face. Fumbling for words in front of a guy was something she never had an issue with. However, when it came to Matthew Casey, it was like her mouth became paralyzed and her brain forgot how to form proper sentences.

Sitting down on the end table that she was now near, Dawson placed the cups beside her and began rubbing her knee, trying to divert the attention off of what had just taken place.

Casey's eyes scanned Dawson's face and noticed the change in mood from embarrassment to pain. "You alright?"

"Yeah," Dawson tried to extend her leg out, but the pain became unbearable. She gasped, trying not to let out the squeal that caught in her throat.

"Let's go to the bathroom, I've got my first aid kit in there."

"Casey, c'mon, I'm a paramedic. And, I'm not a wimp!" Dawson shook her head, trying to stand but finding that this too, was all too unbearable.

"Nope, let's go!" He jumped on the bed and then onto the floor, landing right next to her. In one quick motion, Dawson was now straddled over Casey's shoulder.

The apartment filled with laughter as Casey carried Dawson to the bathroom and sat her down on the toilet.

"What are you, five?" Dawson smiled up at him.

"If that's what it takes, then absolutely," he nodded, smiling back.

He pulled the handle on the mirror and reached onto the shelf, bringing out his first aid kit.

"Lift up your pant leg," he ordered.

"Excuse me?" Dawson raised an eyebrow playfully.

"You heard me. I'm in charge right now and what I say goes. Lift your pant leg."

Dawson giggled, "Yes, master!" She lifted her pant leg slowly, "Don't judge me, I haven't had time in the last two days to shave!"

"Gross!" Casey stepped back, using his arms to cover his face.

Dawson reached over and smacked him, "Shut up!"

Casey laughed, "I'm kidding. You think I haven't seen worse?"

"Yeah, you're right. Anyways, let's get this over with." Dawson pulled her pant leg up just past her knee, revealing a large gash, dripping blood, and a developing bruise.

"Damn, Gabby, you hit your knee hard!" Casey was appalled by the scene before him.

"Yeah, so I'm a little clumsy!" she admitted.

Casey grabbed the hydrogen peroxide and a wash cloth from the towel rack, "It might hurt…sorry."

"Daddy didn't raise no wimp….and neither did Antonio when daddy decided to leave!" Dawson spoke confidently.

Casey threw his hands up, "Well alright then. Let's get this over with." Squatting down in front of her, he poured the peroxide over her wound.

"Mother fucker!" Dawson yelled, bending over, her head now resting on Casey's shoulder. She bit her lip as the chemical soaked into her wound. Tears stung her eyes but she did her best not to let them fall.

Casey set down the bottle and placed the cloth gently against her knee, rubbing as gently as he could so he wouldn't hurt her anymore than she already was, "I thought daddy didn't raise no wimp?"

Dawson lifted her head, staring angrily at him, "Shut the hell up!"

"Woah, relax Dawson!"

Her head fell back to his shoulder as the rest of the peroxide soaked in and the pain finally started to subside.

Casey put his hand to her chin and lifted her head, "You ok now?"

Dawson nodded, feeling the warmth of his touch. She lingered in the position for what seemed like forever, but when it became overwhelming, she leaned back against the back of the toilet, "Alright, you're going to need a sterile bandage and some wrap."

Casey's eyes fell to the floor when Dawson pulled away. 'God, why do you make me feel this way inside? I just lost Hallie…I shouldn't…no, I can't move on this quickly…' He stood and grabbed the bandage and wrap from the kit.

"Hand it here, I got it," Dawson held her hand out.

"No way," Casey shook his head, "I'm still in charge. I'm the doctor, you're the patient. Suck it up!" Casey held the supplies tightly, stating matter of factly.

Dawson sighed, "Fine."

Casey finished bandaging her wound and then wrapped it not too tightly, starting just below and finishing just above her knee. As Casey's fingers brushed against her leg, Dawson's heart rate picked up speed. This man had effects over her no one else came close to, not even her recent, but now ex, beau Peter Mills.

Casey grabbed Dawson's hand and gave it a small squeeze, "All done. Well done!" A chuckle left his lips.

"Gee, thanks," Dawson responded sarcastically as she stood, keeping her weight on her good leg, "Now be my crutch and get me back to bed!"

"Alright," Casey scooped Dawson into his arms and carried her from the bathroom down the hall to his room. He playfully tossed her on the bed, "Now sleep, little one!"

"Little one? You're only two years older than me," Dawson shook her head.

Casey went over to the door, "That still makes you little!"

"Wait, don't leave…" Dawson shifted on the bed, "There's more than enough room for us to both sleep comfortably in here."

"Are you sure?" Casey questioned.

Dawson smiled, "Absolutely!"

Casey nodded, "Then it shall be so." He walked back over to the bed and slid in next to her, close, but enough of a distance that they didn't touch.

"Should I put a shirt on or do you think you can contain yourself?" Casey rolled on his side, resting his head on his hand.

"I think I can handle myself," Dawson rolled her eyes. She fell on to her back, staring up at the ceiling. "Hey, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure," Casey looked over her full frame, admiring the beautiful woman that lay before him. He, however, would keep his thoughts silenced. "Ask away!"

…

**A/N: **Alright, so here is chapter 3! A bit longer than chapter 2 because I think you wonderful readers deserved it! What do you think Dawson is going to ask Casey? Review and let me know! Love you, Chicago Fire fans!


	4. After Hour Conversations Part 2

**A/N: **I can't even express how blessed I am feeling by all the reviews, story favorites, story following, and author stuff, etc! You guys mean a lot to me and I look forward to writing each and every chapter for you! This chapter is dedicated to **ahuntress** for her idea of what Dawson will talk to Casey about! Thanks again for all the continued support! On to chapter 4!

**Disclaimer: **Still own no rights to Chicago Fire, NBC, or anyone associated with such!

**Warnings: **Flashbacks to the prison will occur, more explicit language, and of course the fluff!

**Pick Up Point: **Dawson and Casey are lying in Casey's bed, getting ready to have a deep conversation. Dawson asked Casey if she could ask him a question, he said sure, anything.

…

Dawson closed her eyes, millions of questions overwhelmingly filling her mind. She took a deep, shaky breath and opened her eyes again, meeting the stare of beautiful ice blue eyes.

"Well," Casey started, "What is it you want to ask me?"

"Well, um…" Dawson took another deep breath, feeling knots twist in her stomach, "I want to ask you about…what went down in the prison the other day…" Her eyes glanced to the wall and then briefly back to his.

Casey raised his eyebrows, almost in shock that of all the things she could ask him, she went with this one. He rolled over on to his back, staring up at the ceiling, his memory recalling every last little detail of being stuck inside that prison.

"Casey?" Dawson's voice barely whispered.

"What exactly do you want to know?" he responded slowly.

"Hermann told me he was taken as a hostage…"

"Yeah, he was."

"But he told me you willingly were throwing yourself at this guys feet, offering your own life in replace of his…"

"That's what I do for my men, Dawson."

Dawson rolled over on to her back, closing her eyes as she asked, "Was that really all it was about?"

Casey felt her movement and looked over at her, noticing the worry that now covered her face, the frown that was beginning to form along her small lips. He hesitated, but knew he couldn't lie to someone he considered to be his best friend.

"No…that wasn't just it…"

Dawson's eyes popped open, the reality of her fear sinking in. 'He was really going to give up his life…but why?' She couldn't contain her curiosity.

"Why?"

"Dawson…it's complicated." Casey's hands moved from his side to cover his face, rubbing it and then sliding his hands through his hair as he let out a sigh of frustration, "I have nothing left. The love of my life was murdered because of me. I deserve nothing less than death as well."

The reality of his words hit home in Dawson's heart. '_I have nothing left._' He had stated, '_The love of my life…_' Those words tore her own heart into what felt like a million little pieces. As if her heart was made of glass and he had taken it and slammed in on the ground.

"Oh…" was all she could mutter.

"What?"

"You said you have nothing left…do you truly believe that?" Dawson tried to maintain the anger that was rising within her. 'Does he cherish our friendship at all?'

"For the most part…yes…" he responded, searching her eyes for a response as her face remain still as stone. "Dawson, don't get me wrong, I love the guys I work with, and you and Shay mean a lot to me too, but I feel like Hallie dying was my fault."

"But it wasn't!" Dawson's anger finally came pouring out, "You didn't put her in that clinic at the time. You didn't make her go into that room, and you didn't hit her in the head with some heavy object, causing the brain hemorrhage. She put herself in that place at that time. But it wasn't her fault that someone unbeknownst to everyone went in there are cold heartedly killed her! It's not your fault, it's not her fault, it's the fault of the killer's alone, do you understand that?"

Casey's expression changed from worry to anger to sadness, to almost nothing at all. He took in all of what Dawson had just thrown at him, and was trying to comprehend it.

"I'm sorry, Casey, that was totally uncalled for…" Dawson sat up, shaking her head as she stared at the floor, "I shouldn't have said anything."

"No…I'm glad you did. Something about what you just said actually makes me feel a little less guilty, a little less like I got her into this mess…" He touched her shoulder, "thanks, Gabby, you really do mean a lot to me."

She hesitated to look at him and turned her head slowly, meeting his gaze. She could see in his eyes that he was truly hurting deep down inside, and that everything he had just said was genuine and true.

'I wish I could make this all go away!' Dawson thought.

"You ok?" Casey shook her a little, his hand still on her shoulder.

"Yeah," Dawson faked a smile, "I'm all good. Are you ok?"

"Ya know…I think I will be," he hand fell down her arm, brushing against her hand before he pulled it back and rested both hands behind his head.

Prickly heat now remained where Casey had touched Dawson. 'Oh my…' Dawson kept herself from outwardly reacting. She scanned Casey's body again, realizing he was still very shirtless lying next to her. Something caught her eye as she scanned over his upper body, "Hey, does this hurt?" She gently brushed her fingers over and area that was red and swollen.

"Ah," Casey gasped, "Hell yeah it does!" He sat up, looking down to where Dawson had just touched. "What the hell?"

"Um, I think that might be from the coffee. Come on, you're my patient now!" Dawson crawled over Casey and put her feet on the floor, standing with her knees against the bed, "Up…up!"

"Chill, doc, I'm going," Casey swung his legs over the edge of the bed, placing his feet on the floor next to Dawson's. He stood in one swift movement, "Where to, boss?"

"To the bathroom, now march!" Dawson tried to sound forceful, but only made herself laugh in the process.

Casey laughed with her as they walked out of his room and down the hallway to his bathroom once again.

Once inside, Dawson ordered, "Sit on the edge of the tub, please!"

"What for?" Casey asked, puzzled.

"I've got to clean off the stickiness around the burns first!"

"Fine," he sat down, pretending to pout.

"Suck it up, Matt!" Dawson laughed, "It won't take long. Now, where's a washcloth, since we used the one on the rack on my knee earlier."

"Second drawer from the bottom, right side."

Dawson followed his directions, pulling out a white washcloth. She slid the drawer closed and then rolled up her sleeves. To her dismay, they fell right back down to her wrists. "Damnit!"

"What?"

"Stupid sleeves on this shirt suck! Hold this," she handed him the washcloth. Once it was out of her hand and in his, she grabbed the bottom hem of her shirt and pulled it up over her head, revealing a thin, black tank top underneath.

"Woah, is this a game of doctor patient strip?" Casey smiled.

"Haha, very funny!" Dawson stuck her tongue out at him.

"Alright, it's official, my doc is five years old!"

Dawson shook her head, snatching the washcloth from his hand, "Guess what, patient! We aren't even going to use this!" She dropped it to her feet and kicked it backwards into the hallway, "We're going to do this an even easier way." She reached behind him, taking down the water sprayer.

"You wouldn't dare…"Casey's face went blank.

"Want to bet on that?" She reached down and turned the knob, twisting it to a warmer temperature.

"Trust me, I know you, and it's not in your natu…"

Suddenly, water came rushing out of the spout of the hose, spraying Casey directly below his chin. He fell backwards, landing butt first into the tub.

"Told you!" Dawson continued spraying him, laughter flowing freely from her.

"You're going to get it now!" Casey slipped and slid as he fought his way out of the tub and into a standing position. He sprung forward at Dawson, getting a hold of part of the hose, twisting it so that the water was now spraying on her head, face, and neck.

"Casey!" she screamed, "Seriously?!"

"I told you that you were going to get it!" he laughed, trying to get her to let go. She, however, fought back, twisting the hose so that it was now spraying him.

This game went on for another five to ten minutes, the end result being two soaked humans, a soaked bathroom floor, and a wound left untaken care of.

"Did we really just have a water fight?" Dawson leaned against the bathroom door, sliding down and plopping to her butt, pushing the wet hair away from her face.

"Yes…yes we did…" Casey smiled down at her, reaching out his hand, "Let's go find something dry to put on."

Dawson smiled back, a true, genuine smile, something she did most often when she was with him. She took his hand, stood, and walked with him back to him room.

'Oh my…he's going to let me wear his clothes…' Her stomach fluttered as each step led her closer and closer to his closet.

…

**A/N: **Oh my, why did I have to end it there? I'm so mean! But I promise, if you stick around, something juicy is bound to happen in the next chapter…or will it be nothing more than letting a friend borrow some PJ's for the night?! Oh boy, even I'm excited! Please review and let me know what you thought about chapter 4 and what you'd love to see in chapter 5!


	5. Just An Idea

**A/N: **Wow, thanks for all the continued love and support on this story! I'm so sorry it's been so long since I updated! I have been filling out applications, fostering a dog, working, and now, adopting a new addition to our family, a cat named….DAWSEY! Yes, I named my cat Dawsey! Anyways, enough about me and on to the story!

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing still.

**Warnings: **It's about to get slightly fluffy up in here!

**Pick Up Point: **Casey and Dawson are headed to Casey's closet for some dry clothes after their water fight in the bathroom.

…

Dawson took several deep breaths, trying to calm her pounding heart from exploding out of her chest as she entered Casey's room for the third time that night. When he looked back at her, she gave him a half smile as her eyes fell to the floor then slowly made their way back to him.

"Dawson, what's your deal?" Casey's eyebrow rose.

"Uh…what?" Dawson questioned him, trying to act dumb.

"That look, what was with that look?" He opened his closet doors.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Casey," Dawson rolled her eyes, huffing as if she were in shock at his statement.

"Ok, whatever you say, crazy lady…" Casey smiled and turned, shifting through some shirts on hangers. He slid down two more hangers and pulled a shirt down. "Here, you can wear this one."

Dawson moved closer to him, taking the shirt from his hands. Holding it out in front of her, she read the big lettering 'CFD' and in small lettering below it, 'Serving Is Our Duty'. The shirt had a worn look to it, Dawson could tell by the faded writing.

"Thanks," she nodded to him, "This will be just fine."

"Great," Casey smiled once again, showing off his perfectly straight, ultra white teeth. "Now, do you like to sleep in shorts, pants…underwear…" Casey's breath dropped on the last word of his sentence.

"I like pants…I'm the type to get cold very easily," Dawson felt her cheeks heat as she pictured herself standing before Casey in only her panties and his shirt. 'Hey, a girl can dream, right?' she tried to reprimand her own thoughts.

Casey brushed past her and over to his dresser drawers, "There should be a pair of pajama pants in here somewhere…ah, here we go!" He pulled out a pair of black sweat pants and held them out to her.

"Good, thank you!" she took them from him.

"Now, to find myself something," he continued digging through his drawers. He pulled out a wife beater and a pair of lounge pants. "I'll go in the bathroom and change, you can change in here," he looked at her and then saluted with a laugh, leaving her alone and closing the door behind him as he left.

Dawson threw the clothes on the bed and stared at them, "Is this real?" she whispered her most secret thoughts, "This can't be real…" She stepped closer to the bed and ran her fingers over the cotton cloth. To keep her mouth from dropping open, she stepped away, beginning to remove her clothes. First, the shirt, followed by her tank top. She then unbuttoned her pants and let them fall to the floor. 'Holy crap, I'm freaking almost nude in Casey's…'

"Hey Dawson, do you…woah!" Casey came into his room without knocking, not realizing Dawson wasn't fully clothed yet.

"What the hell, dude?" Dawson shrieked, jumping on the bed and pulling the larger comforter over her.

"What takes you so long to change?" Casey turned, his back now to her.

"I got distracted, clearly I'm in the process!" she motioned, even though she knew he couldn't see it.

Silence filled the room for what seemed like an eternity before Casey spoke again, "Well, I have an idea Dawson…"

"Oh yeah? What's that?"

"Strip darts."

"You're joking, right?" Dawson's mouth fell open this time, the shock of the moment becoming overwhelming.

"Nope, not joking at all. We're both wide awake, I've got beer in the fridge that needs to be drank, and it'd be fun to kick your ass." He turned his head, glancing in her direction, "So?"

Dawson processed what he said, thinking over and over about several different possibilities of how this could end, but without too much hestitation to her answer, she replied, "You're on!"

…

**A/N: **Duh, duh, duhhhhh…what's going to happen next? Send me a review and let me know what you think!? I know this is a little shorter, I do apologize for that! The next chapter will be longer!


	6. Strip Darts

**A/N: **Alright, sorry that the last two updates have taken centuries to come out! I'm trying my hardest to stay more involved here, but reality is hectic right now! This chapter is written a bit differently than all the rest, but the same concept is still there, promise! Just going to be going off of a song further into the story! Read on, loves!

**Disclaimer: **Nothing is mine except this story.

**Warnings: **It's about to get sexy up in here!

**Pick Up Point: **Casey challenged Dawson to a game of strip darts while they drink up the beer in his fridge!

…

"You're so going to regret this in the morning, Dawson, I do hope you realize that," Casey smiled as he turned towards her again, "Almost pointless for you to put on those clothes. I mean, you're just going to be taking them off again."

"Don't get too full of yourself, Casey," Dawson pulled the shirt down, pausing when her hands were mid torso, "Plus, I'm confident in what I've got going on under this blanket!" She laughed and pushed it off of her, revealing her lower half to him. She grabbed the sweats lying next to her and stood, stepping into them and pulling them up with ease. "Ok. I'm dressed, you can turn all the way back around now."

Casey turned around, "Looking good, Dawson."

She blushed, turning her head to the side, "Yeah, uh, thanks."

"Alright, let's do this!" Casey left the room, signaling her to follow.

Once the two were in the kitchen, Casey started pulling beers from the drawers and placing them on the counter.

"Geez, Casey…alcoholic much?" Dawson picked up a beer, examining what brand and flavor it was.

"Nah, just like my drinks," he laughed, closing the fridge door and taking a beer for himself.

"Whatever you say, I'm not arguing," she rolled her eyes, popping the cap off her beer and throwing it into the trash. "So, where's this dart board?"

"Right over this way," Casey nodded his head in the direction of the opposite end of his living room. There on the wall was a tattered dart board, and placed sporadically in it were both sets of darts.

"When's the last time you actually played this with anyone?" Dawson inquired as she walked over and pulled out the blue winged darts.

"Uh…Hallie and I played…probably over a year ago…" Casey's voice went quiet as he pulled out the other set.

"Wow, Casey…I'm sorry, I didn't know…"

"No, it's fine, it was a good memory," his eyes fell to the floor as he tried to shake away the trip down memory lane.

"Let's get started, shall we?" Dawson tried to change the subject, walking a good distance from the wall, "this far enough?"

"You can step closer, I'm sure you'll need it…" Casey looked at her, a sly grin on his face.

"I'll take that as a challenge," Dawson grinned, placing her feet in a steady stance. She lifted her arm, keeping her elbow by her side. With a flick of the wrist, she threw the first dart. It stuck to the board, missing the middle by only a fraction of an inch.

"Lucky shot," Casey tried to hide his bewilderment, "You can't do that again to save your life."

"Whatever you say, lieutenant!" Dawson stepped from the spot, "You're up!"

Casey laughed, "Yeah, that's right. I'm in charge around here." He stepped to where she stood and lined up his shot carefully. Flicking his wrist as she had done, he let the dart go. "What the hell?" he sighed.

"Guess you aren't as good as you thought," Dawson laughed, pointing to the outer rim of the circle.

"That was a warm up round, don't get your hopes up!" Casey grabbed his beer from the counter he had set it on and took a long swig.

"Fine, fine, I won't get too excited. But, uh, that's the last "practice" shot you get," she put air quotes using her fingers, giggling as she did.

"Let the game begin," Casey grabbed the darts, handing hers back to her.

Dawson took a swig of her beer and stepped into her stance again. With another flick of the wrist, the dart left her grip and flew into the board, directly in the middle. "Hell yeah!" she threw her hands in the air, jumping up and down, "beat that or your shirt comes off!"

Casey took another drink and set his beer back down, "Again with the lucky shots. Watch a real pro with no luck make the same shot!" Casey stepped into place, flicked his wrist, and missed the board completely.

"Had that much to drink already?" Dawson teased.

"Sweetheart, I hold my liquor a lot better than that," Casey shook his head, grabbing the end of his shirt and pulling it over his head.

"Ow, ow, take it off!" Dawson laughed, sticking her fingers in her mouth and whistling, a trick her brother had taught her at a young age. On the inside, Dawson felt her stomach do flips and Casey's perfectly defined abs were revealed to her. 'Holy shit!' her conscious screamed.

Casey threw his shirt onto the couch, "Just throw your next dart!" He tried to contain a smile.

Dawson took a longer drink from her beer, set it down, and stepped where Casey had just stood. The drinks from earlier and the beer she had been drinking in present time were starting to affect her vision, but she tried her best not to show it. Keeping her elbow next to her side, she flicked her wrist, unknowingly a little too hard. The dart flew into the board, but bounced and hit the floor. Dawson threw her head back, "Are you serious?"

"Damn, Dawson, what was that?" Casey nudged her out of the way. He threw his dart, landing more inward this time. "I do believe that's a piece of clothing for you this time," he chuckled.

"Pants or shirt?" Dawson stuck her tongue out at him, trying not to think about stripping in front of the man she'd crushed on for so long.

"Let's go with the sweats," Casey pointed to her legs. Unbeknownst to her, he admired her from a distance, and her legs were a favorite of his. Any chance to see them uncovered, he'd take.

Dawson grabbed the waistband and pulled them down slowly, bending over to remove them from her ankles. She stood, holding them out to him, "Want these back?"

Casey reached for them, but just as he was about to grab them, she threw them across the room, landing by the door, "too bad!"

Casey shrugged, "Oh well! You're up again."

Dawson lined up her shot, threw, and landed in between the middle and outer parts of the board.

Casey, without a word, lined up his shot and threw, landing a little further out than hers. "Damn," he muttered.

"Say bye bye to your shorts," Dawson smiled.

Casey removed his shorts, flicking them to the side with his foot. He grabbed his beer, taking the last swig and went to the kitchen for a new one. "Chug that, I'll grab you another one!"

'Oh my god, Casey's in his underwear, this must be a dream!' Dawson thought as she let the beer slide down her throat with ease. She put the bottle back on the counter just as she heard Casey behind her popping the cap off another one. She turned and took it from him, taking a sip right away.

"Woah, slow down there, wouldn't want to play darts with an intoxicated aimer," Casey sipped his beer and placed it down.

"I can handle myself, thank you!" Dawson sipped again and placed it down. 'Woah, feeling buzzed', she thought, trying to keep from putting her hand on her head. .She took another dart, aimed and hit just outside the center. "See?" she smiled.

"Alright," Casey threw his hands up in defense, "you can handle yourself." He threw his dart, landing in the middle directly, "but you still have to remove another article. Shirt, please." He grabbed the end of it before she did and pulled it over her head. He tossed it to the floor with his shorts.

_I dive into frozen waves where the past comes back to life._

Casey moved closer to her, "Looks like we're both down to our underwear now…"

She could feel his warm breath against her cheeks. She had to remind herself to keep breathing.

_Fight fear for the selfish pain, it was worth it every time._

Dawson forced herself to look into his eyes and saw him staring back at her, his eyes intently gazing. Heat rushed to her cheeks as she tried to process the moment happening before her.

_Hold still right before we crash, cause we both know how this ends._

Casey's hand left his side and went to Dawson's face, pushing back a stray piece of hair that had fallen forward after he removed her shirt.

_A clock ticks till it breaks your glass and I drown in you again._

"Dawson, I…"

_Cause you are a piece of me, I wish I didn't need. Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why._

Before he could let out anymore words, he leaned forward, crashing his lips against hers full force.

_If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?_

Dawson found herself pushing her body even closer against his, her lips fighting to kiss back as passionately as he was kissing her.

'This isn't a dream!' her mind screamed in happiness.

Dawson placed her hands on both his arms, feeling his tensed muscles beneath her tightening grip. Her hands slid up and down against his warm skin as their lip lock became more passionate.

And then suddenly, Dawson pulled back.

"Are you sure?" her eyes searched his.

_If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?_

"More than sure…" Casey's voice spoke just above a whisper.

He leaned in again, placing his right hand behind her neck and pulling her close again. His hands played with her hair as his tongue begged entrance against her lips.

Almost instantaneously, Dawson allowed him entry and their kissing entered a whole new level.

Dawson stumbled backwards into the counter as their kiss became more intense. Casey grabbed her by the hips and popped her up on top of the counter, still maintaining their heated moment in the process. As he wrapped his arms around her, he knocked over his bear, causing it to spill. Dawson leaned back, looking down at the beer headed towards her. Not wanting to smell like beer, she wrapped her arms around Casey's neck, her legs around his waist, and lifted her butt off the counter, putting all her weight on him.

"Well, hello there," he stumbled back a bit before regaining steadiness. He placed his hands under each of her legs near her buttocks for support and leaned in, gently biting and then kissing areas on her neck.

Dawson let out a soft moan as he did so, enjoying this new found pleasure.

"You like that?" Casey whispered between kisses.

"Yes…" Dawson muttered the only word she could get out.

…

**A/N: **Oh snap, things are getting heated up in this apartment! Tell me what you think so far! More sexiness is soon to follow!


	7. Giving In

**A/N: **Hello lovelies! I'm really sorry about the extended times between updates! I'm trying my hardest to keep my attention on this story, so if you're still around reading, thanks! Here's chapter 7!

**Disclaimer: **Still own nothing, as always.

**Warnings: **Explicit language and sexy fluff!

**Pick Up Point: **Casey has Dawson on the counter, kissing and biting her neck. Remember, I'm still using the song "Clarity" in this chapter!

…

Dawson felt the alcohol swirling in her head as she tried her best to keep a grasp on reality. 'What am I doing? He just lost Hallie…I just got broken up with…'

"Casey…" Dawson whispered.

Through each continual kiss along her collar bone, Casey managed a reply, "Yeah?"

"What are we doing?" her hands grasped his shoulders and she forced herself to lean back a short enough distance so that she could see his eyes.

"What do you mean?" confusion was evident in his tone.

"I mean…" Dawson looked away from him, "look at us…we're both hurting and we're turning to each other for comfort…"

"And that's a bad thing?" Casey's hands moved from her body to each side of her leg, using the counter to hold him up.

"It is if that's the only reason we're doing this."

"Gabby," Casey looked down, shaking his head, "do you remember that night you brought me to that fancy dinner?" His head lifted, his eyes meeting hers once more.

"Yeah," she nodded, recalling what had taken place on the staircase.

"What I felt then I still feel now, well, the liking you part, not the 'I'm not ready' part," Casey replied.

"But what about Hal…"

Casey cut her off midsentence, "Hallie is gone, and it's time for me to face that painful fact. I can't spend the rest of my life moping around. I like you and you're here with me, playing strip darts, drinking beer, having a good time," he let out a small chuckle, "and I really want to continue kissing you."

"Trust me, I do too…" she agreed.

"So what's stopping you? Rumor has it, Mills was an asshole and broke it off with you."

"Yeah, because of his situation…and also…" Dawson paused.

"Also what?" Casey leaned in closer.

"He asked me to tell him the truth, tell him that I had no feelings for you, that there was nothing going on between us…I couldn't do that, Casey…I think I'm the asshole here…" her head dropped to the floor, tears stinging her eyes.

Casey's hand slid under her chin and lifted her head back up, "You're not an asshole, Dawson, not anywhere close to it. You deserve more than him. And as far as something between us, I think it's time I owned up to what I'm feeling, stop leaving you dangling…"

And with that, silence consumed them again as Casey's lips crashed against hers.

_Walk on through a red parade, and refuse to make amends._

Dawson leaned further into him, her hands playing at the nape of his neck as she felt herself give in to every feeling she had for him.

_It cuts deep through our ground and makes us forget all common sense._

Casey tightened his grip on her and began to move them down the hall, towards his bedroom. He stopped mid way and pressed her body against the wall, grinding against her gently.

Dawson let out a passionate moan, responding back to him.

"Oh, Gabby," his voice echoed against the small space.

_Don't speak as I try to leave, 'cause we both know what we'll choose.  
_

Dawson's hands fumbled against Casey's shoulders, moving to his neck, up to his face, and back down again as she tried to take in everything that was happening. She felt her body leave the wall again as Casey turned and began walking again, this time with a quicker pace.

Suddenly, Dawson felt herself being dropped downward, her backside falling against cotton sheets. Casey crawled on top of her and laid his body gently against her, kissing between her breasts up towards her neck.

His lips further traveled upwards, caressing her jaw line and firmly planting on her lips once again.

"Oh…Casey…" Dawson managed through their make out session.

_If you pull, then I'll push too deep and I'll fall right back to you._

Casey lifted her body gently, tugging at the clasp that held her bra together. In one quick movement, he unlatched it and pulled the straps down off of her shoulders, removing the bra from her completely.

Trying not to think self consciously, Dawson pulled Casey closer to her and kissed him again, harder than she had before. When the need for air became too much, she pushed him away playfully, a smile gracing her facial features.

_If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?_

Casey smiled back at her. He couldn't help but laugh softly at her playfulness. He brushed the hair from her face and kissed her cheek.

"You're beautiful, Dawson," he whispered into her ear.

Dawson felt chills cover her entire body. 'You don't know how long I've waited to hear you say that!' she thought excitedly.

_If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?_

Casey kissed her collar bone, traveling slowly to her exposed breasts. He took her nipple into his mouth and sucked gently, tugging only slightly with his teeth.

Dawson's back arched in excited ecstasy as her body naturally responded to his sexual touch, "Oh…my…god…Casey!"

…

**A/N: **Want more smexiness? Let me know with some reviews so that I know I still have readers out there! Love you all!


	8. Passions Released

**A/N: **Sorry if it feels like forever since I last updated! I'm here now with chapter 8 for you wonderful readers! Read on!

**Disclaimer: **Why can't I own this show? I wouldn't wait so long for a new season! Still not mine though.

**Warnings: **More sexy scenes and explicit language, you've been warned younger readers!

**Pick up Point: **Casey's fooling around with Dawson's breasts.

…

"You like that, eh?" Casey released her nipple and smiled widely as he watched the beautiful bronzed woman before him react to him.

"So much!" Dawson huffed out, "don't stop!" she playfully laughed.

Casey laughed and started kissing her neck, traveling down past her breasts and stopping at her panties. He reached up with both hands and gently tugged at them, lifting her gently and pulling them down her legs slowly. When he reached her feet, he pulled each leg out, one at a time, and tossed the panties to the side, leaving Dawson completely exposed on his bed.

"Damn, savings all those lives really works for you," he crawled back on top of her, resting gently on top of her.

Dawson laughed, "Yeah, the heavy ones help tone these babies," she lifted her arms, flexing her muscles.

"I'm sure," Casey ran his hands over her arms, running them down her sides, caressing her hips before his hands moved to her inner leg. He rubbed them slowly.

"Oh…don't tease me!" Dawson arched her head back, her eyes closing.

Casey kissed an invisible line back and forth between her hips, moving downward at his own speed.

"Ca…sey…" Dawson could barely speak.

"You like?" He looked up at her, grinning to himself.

Dawson couldn't get any other words out, just ragged breathing.

Casey licked around Dawson's crotch before his tongue gently moved against her clitoris. He moved in a pattern, side to side, and then up and down.

"Holy…shit…"Dawson's hips reacted to his touch, grinding up and down.

Casey pressed her hips into the bed, "No, no, don't speed up the process. Let me…" And he went back to his prior doings.

Dawson propped herself up onto her elbows, trying to not raise her hips, "Oh, Casey….yeah…."

Casey began to move his tongue faster, licking lower than he head been doing.

Dawson tried to fight the climax that was rising in her lower section, but couldn't hold off long enough.

"Damn, Dawson, you're wet!" Casey lifted his head and looked at her, "and quite flushed!"

"Shut it, Casey!" She slid out from under his grip, grabbing his shoulders and flipping him over so that she was now on top, pinning him down, "let's see how you react to my touch!"

"Sure…" Casey put his hands behind his head for support, "go ahead!"

Dawson shook her head, a small smile tugging at her lips. She grabbed the elastic waistband and tugged down on Casey's boxers until they were at his feet. She used her own feet to push them the rest of the way off, watching as they dropped to the floor.

She turned back to Casey, "I'm not sure you're ready for this."

"Bring it on, baby," he grinned.

'Baby…he called me baby…' Dawson inwardly became excited.

She scooted her body down his legs and bent over slowly, keeping her eyes on his. She kissed around his shaft and then kissed it directly. She stuck her tongue out and ran it up and down slowly, going lower to lick his testicles.

'Holy….fuck….I'm doing this to Casey….hell yeah!'

She took as much as she could of him into her mouth and moved slowly downward.

"Fuck…" Casey moaned.

Dawson watched him as she moved upward and back down. Seeing that he was enjoying this, she started moving faster, using her hand to play with his testicles.

Casey moved his hands to Dawson's head, trying to assist in her sexual motion. Dawson didn't want to fight against him, so let him proceed.

Casey felt his body tense as the climax prepared to make an appearance.

"Shit…Dawson, wait," he pulled her head up and off of him.

"What? Casey, it's fine, I want you to cum," Dawson frowned.

'And you're the only one I've ever wanted to cum in my mouth…' she thought to herself.

"And I want to cum for you, babe, but not yet," Casey admitted.

Dawson nodded, crawling back up his body; she rested her weight on her knees, just above his penis.

"So how do you propose I make you cum?" she grabbed him in her hand and began to play with him.

"That's a good start…" Casey lay back down on the bed, watching her.

Dawson felt Casey became hard beneath her touch. Her hands dropped to his chest and felt his muscular frame.

"You ready?"

Casey nodded, putting on hand on her hip and the other on his own shaft, positioning it right below her vagina.

Dawson lowered herself only slightly, feeling the tip of him ease its way in. She stopped, grinning in an devilish way at Casey.

"Look whose being the tease now," Casey shook his head. He used his hand on her hip and pressed her the rest of the way down, filling her with himself.

"Oh god!" Dawson threw her head back.

"Oh, baby…fuck…" Casey lifted Dawson up and down.

Dawson followed his rhythm, grinding against him.

Casey reached up and grabbed both on Dawson's breasts, caressing her nipples once more, only this time using his fingers.

Dawson grabbed on of Casey's hands, sticking his finger in her mouth and sucking on it, biting down every so often.

Their pace quickened as the time passed, grinding quicker, yet not losing their rhythm with each other.

"Oh…Casey!" Dawson cried out, reaching her climax.

"Holy shit, Dawson!" He climaxed with her.

Dawson's body fell forward against Casey's, worn out from prior events. Casey's arms wrapped around her petite frame as he rolled over on his side, setting her on the bed next to him. He took one hand from her back and pushed her hair back out of her face.

"You worked up a sweat," Casey smiled.

Dawson looked into his blue eyes, smiling back at him, "I could say the same for you," she wiped her hand across his forehead.

"Then I'd say that was some pretty good sex, wouldn't you?"

Dawson punched him in the arm, but nodded in agreement. She began to feel her eyes get heavy.

"Wear you out, did I?" Casey kissed her forehead, pulling her closer to him.

"I'd have to admit you did," Dawson yawned sleepily.

"Go to sleep, Gabby," he put his arm back around her.

"Yeah, yeah…" her eyes fell almost completely shut, and with one last, mostly subconscious voice, she spoke, "I love you."

Casey, almost completely shock stricken, looked down at the sleeping woman in his arms. Only in his mind did he respond, 'I think I'm beginning to love you, too.'

…

**A/N: **Is that the end or is there one more chapter?! DUH DUH DUHHHHH….nope, actually, that's the end for this story! There make be a sequel in the works, so don't fret for too long! Review and let me know what you thought of this chapter and overall! Love all you readers that stuck with me through this story! Thank you!


End file.
